a picnic in the rain
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: TYL hibari x reader


I open my eyes slow, stretching my arms above my head as I wake. I know without calling out that you're not here. The house is too quiet without you here, too empty without your presence. I sit up in bed, and find the note that says you had a few things to clear up at the office, and would be back later this afternoon. It's my own fault you have to go to work today. Yesterday I pulled you away from a project you were working on, but I don't think either of us regretted it.

I slide back down into bed, veering sideways slightly to lay my head on your pillow. I love the musky scent of your cologne that lingers even when you're not here. One hand drifts down my chest, my fingernails scraping lightly over my hardening nipples. How shall I wile away the hours till you get home? A smile curves my lips as I think back to yesterday, my hand drifting down my stomach..

*********************

"I want to go for a picnic,kyouya."

You raise your eyes slowly from the monitor of your laptop, eyes darting to the window where a steady covering of gray clouds mar the promise of a lovely spring day. "A picnic? It's going to be raining soon."

I can't keep an excited grin off my face as I show you the treasure I found shopping. "I know, I know, but just look at it! We can't not use it."

You regard the wicker basket for a moment, then your eyes shift up to my face. "It's just a picnic basket. Unless it's Cinderella's pumpkin, it'll be there tomorrow or next weekend when its not raining."

"No. Now. Today. I want to go today. Right now."

Tiny frown lights appear in your forehead as you stare at me for a moment, trying to decide how serious I am, and if I'm serious, how easily you can get out of it. After a moment you sigh, apparently having decided from the set of my jaw that I must have this thing I want, which is a picnic in the rain. Youre a little annoyed, and you dont bother trying to hide it as you snap your laptop closed.I can hear you upstairs muttering about the project that I'm taking you away from, and a tiny grin flashes across my face. You don't know what I have planned, but I think the project will be the last thing on your mind.

On the road, I direct you to the state park about 15 minutes from the house. You complain that there's a park just down the street, but I turn up the radio and sing along, effectively ignoring your protests.

When we get there, the parking lot is deserted of all fellow picnickers and hikers You follow me as I lead to the spot I picked out a few weeks ago, with a situation such as this in mind. It's a small grassy clearing, just off the main trail, but it's enclosed by trees so unless you were specifically looking for the entrance off the trail, you wouldn't find it. Besides which, with the way the trail snakes into the hills, all sounds are magnified and we could hear anyone coming up. If it wasn't an overcast day with the constant threat of rain, I might worry that someone would hear us. On the other hand, the thrill of someone catching us makes my heart race a little faster with excitement, so maybe its not all just the weather that made me decide to pick this spot.

I spread the blanket down, and remove what I shoved in there while you were getting your jacket. A bottle of sparkling white wine, a box of crackers, some sliced cheese and a few slices of ham to make into little sandwichs. For desert, some fresh strawberries. You look over what I brought, and I can almost hear you thinking that it's a good thing you ate lunch a few hours ago.

We nibble on the snacks, and pass the bottle of wine back and forth and I joke you out of your bad mood. You know you can't stay angry at me, I'm too damn charming. We've been there about a half an hour when it begins to rain. Soft, light droplets that are almost warm. You quickly pull your jacket on and jump up, preparing to race back to the car, but I take my jacket off and slide off my shoes, stretching my arms up towards the sky as the rain transforms my white silk blouse transparent. You can clearly see my hardening nipples through my shirt, and it occurs to you that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It only takes me a few seconds to skim my jean skirt down over my hips, and then I'm standing there before you with the now-see through shirt, nipples straining against the fabric, and a tiny scrap of panties that I bought earlier this morning (before I happened upon the treasure of a picnic basket) You take a moment to examine me as I stand there before you, my hair plastered against my head, beads of water dripping down my face and off my shirt, a sly smile curving my lips. My fingers drift up and quickly loose the few buttons on my shirt, and it slips down my shoulders to fall in a silky puddle behind me. I dont have large breasts, but they make up for what they lack in quantity with quality, and they're crowned with large (and very sensitive) dusky pink nipples. You're hesitating, momentarily thrown by the whole situation, so I reach up and trail my fingers across my rain-slickened breasts, pausing briefly to pinch my nipples to attention, then my fingers drift down to my hips, the tiny scrap of cloth that called itself panties hits the ground. You take a step around me, and I just stand there, enjoying the slight chill of the air across my moistened flesh, enjoying the way your eyes drink me in. I don't claim to be the most beautiful woman on the planet, but I have a great ass (if I do say so myself) and you pause behind me for a moment, admiring it, then step up and wrap your arms around my waist.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

I allow myself a small giggle which turns into a low moan as you sink your teeth into the bare flesh of my shoulder. One of your hands splays across my abdomen, and the other reaches up to lightly tug on a straining nipple. The textures of your shirt rubs against my back, and I have only a moment to wonder what happened to your jacket before you spin me around to face you. You lean down and kiss me deeply, hands sliding over my back to cup my ass and pull me hard against you. My hands drift over your back, but as interesting as your clothes feel against my skin, bare flesh would feel better. I pull away from you for a moment, long enough to pull your shirt over your head and throw it somewhere behind me, then I'm back in your arms. Your mouth charts a path over my neck, pausing to press tiny kisses against my collarbone, then continues down lower to take a nipple in your mouth. The contrast between the cool air, and your hot mouth make my knees weak, and I arch my back to give you greater access, my other nipple (neglected as it is) crying for the same attention. You alternate between the two for several long moments, tongue swirling and teeth lightly scraping before you step away from me. You take my hand and pull me over to the blanket, then pull me down to kneel behind you on it. My breathing is rapid by now, and I can feel a trickle of moisture most definitely not from the rain creep down my thigh.

You bend me back over your arm so that you can lavish my breasts with the attention they deserve, and if I we had still be standing I would have probably fallen down. I feel like a goddess being worshipped by tongue and fingers of her devoted follower. The setting, the fact that few words are needed between us all combine to make this surreal, and I close my eyes, letting the pleasure spiral through me.

The coldness of the air as you move away from me, and the sound of zippers being undone break me from my trance. I drag my eyes open to find you standing before me, watching me as you take off your pants.

You drop to your knees and pick up the half-empty bottle of wine. I have only a moment to wonder before you take some in your mouth, then press your lips to mine. Through the bubbles and taste of the wine your tongue invades my mouth, caressing and exploring the depths of my mouth. You pull away for a moment and lick away the drops of liquid that escaped down my chin.

Apparently, this gives you another idea, because you grin at me for a moment, then splash some of the wine over my chest, your head quickly darting down to catch the rivulets as they dash over my breasts and down my stomach. Your mouth darts down to lick around my navel, then trails back up to my breasts, cleaning the wine off my skin. I tangle my fingers in your hair as you play this game several times, each time taking you further and further down my stomach. I know what a tease you are and this game could continue all day, but if I am a goddess and you are but my devoted worshipper, I shouldn't allow you such insolence. I push you away for a moment and lean back on my elbows, motioning for you to follow me as I lay down on the blanket.

You dont require much persuading and move to cover my body with your own, but only to start at my lips for another voyage down my body. You quickly cover ground already explored, but lift my hips and slide my legs over your shoulders for a thorough investigation of my lower regions. Your mouth nibbles down my stomach, making my muscles clench and my back arch, and you take this as an invitation (which is surely must be) to slide your tongue into the wet folds of my pussy. My back arches again as you thrust your tongue inside me, and the sharp movement causes an orgasm to roll through me. Your tongue never stills as I shake and cry out, moving up to my clit while your fingers replace your tongue inside me. You refuse to let me come down from my orgasm and instead build on it, bringing me to another one with the skillful way you play my body. No one else has ever touched me like you do, make me feel the way you do, made me come as easily as you do. The sweet musky scent of my arousal overpowers the smell of the wet grass, and as the second orgasm makes me writhe in pleasure, you move back up to my mouth and kiss me deeply. You know I love the taste of myself on your lips and I moan low in the back of my throat as you pull back and tease me with your finger. I take your finger into my mouth and carefully suck it clean, my eyes never leaving yours, letting you know that this is what I'd like to be doing to your member. You shake your head at me though, and instead reclaim your finger and lift my hips to meet your thrust.

You sink deeply in me, and we both moan, you from the wet heat that grips you tightly, me as you stretch and fill me. I've never had another fit me the way you do, and my pussy clenches and spasms around you as I crest another orgasm.

You thrust hard and deep in me, the sound of my cries urging you on. My legs wrap high around your waist, and the angle of my hips urges you deeper. Without warning, your grasp my hips and roll over onto your back, taking me with you. Now I'm in control, and you smile up at me as I move up your member, almost until you slip out of me, then sharply back down. Your eyes drift downward, watching as your member emerges, slick with our juices, then disappears inside of me again. My hands, searching for something to do, find my breasts. I roll my nipples between my fingers, my falling forward and hair covering my face as I ride you hard. You can feel the pressure building inside you, and you reach down to lightly tug on my clit, wanting to give me one more orgasm before you come. It doesn't take me long with your fingers helping me, and as my body spasms around you, I can feel you stroke deep and explode, filling me. I lean down, laying against your chest as I pant from exhaustion, your member softening inside me.

"We forgot the strawberries," I mumble against your chest.

I can feel your chest move as you chuckle slightly.

***********************

My fingers move quickly around my clit, rubbing and stroking as I remember the feeling of the rain on my breasts, your tongue working inside me. The creak of the floor as you walk across the room startles me, and my eyes fly open.

You cover my hand with your own, and it only takes us a few minutes to bring me to another orgasm, and I moan your name into your mouth as you kiss me.

you tease me as you lick my taste off your finger and we continue to release our lust until morning


End file.
